ufofandomcom-20200214-history
United States of America
United States of America and UFOs. For pads, use two fingers to scroll map. |lines= |center=37.0902400, -95.7128910 |zoom=4 |type=hybrid |markercluster = on |clustermaxradius = 10 |controls=pan,zoom,streetview,type |icon= }} The UFO situation in the United States of America involves (1) UFO craft recoveries from 1947 to 1957, (2) the protection of the "LZ", acronym for " ", is a correct term in regards to the UFO situation, which is used in three known Majestic documents: Operation Majestic 1952, 1960, and 1989. and associated craft, and (3) the subsequent US Presidential briefings on the US position on unidentified flying objects. ;Note UFO craft recoveries The UFO situation in the United States of America is the recovery of nine (9) alien UFO craftThe 1989 Presidential briefing documents informed the US President, in 1989, of only seven (7) UFO craft. However, Bob Lazar has maintained that there are nine (9) UFO craft in US possession. Nine is the Majic number (See Council of Nine, and ). on United States soil that are classified as "incidents" from the year 1947 to year 1957Operation Majestic 1989, US Presidential briefing documents, p. 10 (Read article here).—in a 10 year span. The first known UFO incident is the Roswell craft recovery on 4 July 1947 in New Mexico. Subsequent craft recoveries soon followed, but in other parts ( ) of the United States without public knowledge. ;Note Historic preservation Nine (9) UFO have been protected by the , a privately funded organization based in the Watergate complex in Washington, D.C. After the Roswell and Aztec UFO incidents, the National Trust was established on 26 October 1949. Further protection was enacted by the (NHPA) and the (ARPA), amended in 1988. An issue may have come up in 1988, that has led Bob Lazar to attest to that connection between UFO craft recovery and archaeological finds. As attested by Lazar, the UFO craft are highly advanced and have helped to inspire forward thinking[ OM1989, p. 12] to establish a solid space program by 1958—NASA. Mind you, as the UFO situation is unfolding in the United States, [ OM1989, p. 29] Operation Majestic Each president of the United States is briefed on the US position on Unidentified Flying Objects at the beginning of their terms. The briefing began with Operation Majestic 1952 to inform of the UFO situation and the installment of Majestic 12. Documented briefings have been conducted up to President (See Operation Majestic 1989). A hiccup in the line of majestic security occurred at the year end of 1991 (See Soyster affair), so that by the time was seated as US President, things changed. Bill Clinton may not have been briefed on the UFO situation. In fact, "he tried unsuccessfully to investigate what the government was hiding regrading UFOs." , Jr. however, might have been clued in on the UFO situation, but may not have received official Majestic documentation. When asked about UFOs, Bush has remained evasive in his comments. Now with President Barack Obama, he has said, "the aliens won't let disclosure happen. You'd reveal all their secrets, and they exercise strict control over us. I can't reveal anything."Former President Bush Won’t Tell Jimmy Kimmel ‘Nuthin’ About UFOs, By Lee Speigel, 03/06/2017 04:01 pm ET Obama's joking, may be revealing. Obama’s declassifying of UFO documents in 2010 may have been a ruse exercise, to facilitate the notion that there is no alien/UFO situation. With President Trump bearing so many distractions under his administration, the Majestic UFO program has likely excelled. References UFO files UFO files released by the United States government: * FBI UFO files * NSA UFO files * CIA UFO files Paranormal * FBI unexplained phenomenon * CIA Star Gate project ro:Statele Unite ale Americii ru:Соединённые Штаты Америки *